


Different Worlds

by AudreyxxHorne



Series: Glimpses: Audrey Horne Short Stories [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: Audrey and Bobby are perfectly imperfect.





	Different Worlds

Audrey had always considered herself above the boys of Twin Peaks. They were all so immature and dare she say, underdeveloped. She sought the more sophisticated type; a man who could educate her. That, and so much more was what she had seen in _Special_ Agent Dale Cooper. 

So when she found herself falling for Bobby Briggs of all people, she had nearly felt queasy at the thought. It was a well-known fact that he was a no-good jerk and she had seen and heard more than enough to substantiate such claims. 

 

Yet, he gave her something that not even Cooper had: fun. He kept her on her toes and she loved the banter that they shared. They had established quite the repertoire and she adored every second of it. Of course she knew that he probably wouldn't be husband material, but did he have to be? Was it really so strange to seek different people for different needs? 

 

In her heart, she knew that it would never transpire to be more than just good-natured teasing, but it didn't stop her for having a sort of love that she had so far reserved only for him. Alas, they were from different worlds and realistically, they both knew that those worlds shouldn't collide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I quickly threw together while waiting for episode 10 of The Return to air. I love the idea of Audrey and Bobby almost as much as I love Audrey and Coop.


End file.
